


A Most Pleasant Compromise

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Compromise, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pumpkins, Rope Bondage, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Harry wants to go to the pumpkin patch. Draco has no interest in such a childish venture but Harry has a way of being very persuasive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for Draco100's prompts _Try Me_ and _Pumpkin Patch_

“Please Draco.” Harry’s green eyes peer up at him through dark lashes, bright and pleading.

“No.”

“Come on.” Harry’s sticks out his lower lip petulantly. “Why not?”

“Pumpkin patches are for children.” Draco crosses his arm and raises an eyebrow. “Although you’re acting like a child right now.”

“They are not!” Harry protests. “It’ll be fun, I know you’ll have a good time.”

“I find that highly unlikely.”

“Fine.” A cool, calculating expression crosses Harry’s face. “We don’t have to go, but don’t expect any sex tonight.”

“What?” Draco sputters. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“Try me,” Harry challenges, a smirk spreading across his lips.

“Harry,” Draco sighs, rubbing his fingers against his temple.

“Well?”

“Fine,” Draco relents. “But only for an hour.”

“Great,” Harry’s face lights up. “I’ll go floo Ron and Hermione and set a time.”

“Wait.” Draco’s jaw clenches. “Weasly? Really?”

“Draco,” Harry warns.

“ _Fine_.” Draco’s eyes take on a mischievous gleam. “But then I want to bring out the ropes tonight.”

“I think I can handle that,” Harry replies huskily.

“A pumpkin patch,” Draco mutters under his breath. An image of Harry naked and tied up in their bed pops up in his head. “We better hurry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments = <3  
> Please feel free to leave feedback here or over at [LIVEJOURNAL](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/193628.html)


End file.
